Crime and Mistletoe
by BlindedBySmoke
Summary: It's Christmas time in Miami, and the CSIs owe the FBI a favor. It's all up to Ryan to carry out the orders, and remain sane while doing so... Ryan X OC
1. Prologue

**So, this story has been jammed inside my head ALL day. The idea comes from a couple of Christmas movies (Christmas Undercover, mainly), and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't shake it. So here I am, writing the nagging idea. Let me tell you, when I get inspired, my muse is a demanding little thing! ;)  
**

**That being said, this story is really NOTHING like the before spoken movies, they just.. planted a seed in my brain that absolutely refused not to grow. :)**

**Also, I have no idea how long this story will last, but I'm planning on it being fairly short. I'd like to have it finished and posted by the end of the year. Let's call it my… 'Before New Years Resolution'. **

**Anyway, yet another attempt at third person for me. I want to master this. Just.. be open minded and enjoy!**

**Merry Christmas, Wolfe Pack! :)**_**  
**_

* * *

_As always, I own nothing except my OC and the plot. Wish I owned Ryan Wolfe, though._

* * *

_**Crime and Mistletoe**_

_**Prologue**_

"Well, at least I cracked the case." Ryan Wolfe turned to one of his fellow CSI's, Walter Simmons, smile broad across his face.

"And you're not worried about the punishment?"

"Punishment?" Ryan shook his head, "Not hardly. You know H, he'll just give me a slap on the wrist, and give me his famous 'Mr. Wolfe, you know one day, I won't always be here to bail you out' speech."

Shrugging, the taller man glanced down as they stayed in step, nearing the lab where their boss had requested Ryan come to, "If you say so, Wolfe."

"I say so, Walter." Ryan's cocky grin didn't fade as he left his partner outside, and stepped into the glass cubicle.

"Alright, I'm here. I know it was a job well done, I know I shouldn't have done it the way I did. But, the bad guy's put a way, the family is safe, and well, the FBI isn't nearly as pissed as they were…"

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio turned to the side a bit, his eyes not moving from Ryan, "I agree, it was a job well done. And that family would be in a horrible situation if it weren't for you, but… I'm afraid it's not that simple this time."

There was nothing Horatio could do for Ryan. Breaking into a home that the FBI had under strict security, even if it were to save someone, was a huge mistake. The orders had been passed on. Miami-Dade Police Department was to back off from the family who was in their witness protection program.

"Was I supposed to let them take their son? I guess next time, I could do that."

"Listen to me," Horatio's voice filled the room, overriding Ryan's attitude. "Defying orders straight from the FBI is NOT something I can get you out of. You shouldn't have been watching in the first place. And while I'll agree that you did the right thing, my hands are tied, Mr. Wolfe, and it comes with a price."

Ryan nodded, shifting his eyes to the floor, "Well?"

"You'll be suspended for three weeks, without pay, from now to the new year."

"H…" Ryan argued, but Horatio held his hand up to stop him.

"Let me finish. Without pay from US. The FBI will be paying you though, a mighty hefty salary, if I do say so myself. But you'll only get it when your mission is complete and to their satisfaction."

"My… my.. mission? H, this is all starting to sound a little to James Bond-ish, even for my taste."

Horatio sighed, "Mr. Wolfe, do you want my help or not?"

Ryan's answer was a simple defeated nod, as there were no words left.

"In that case, cancel all of your Holiday plans."

* * *

"So, now I have to find this chick, get her interested, and make her take me home to Mommy and Daddy for Christmas…"

Natalia giggled, along with the rest of the team, "Uh huh. Like you're really going to hate it that bad…"

"I don't do Christmas." Ryan rolled his eyes, never looking up as he collected a few things from his locker.

"You don't do Christmas, but you do pretty girls." Eric teased, nudging his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Listen, you guys are going to miss me around here. Nothing is going to run smoothly without my presence. Wait and see."

"And cocky Ryan returns," Calleigh piped up, "We'll see about that, Mr… what was it? Marks? Mears? Miller?"

"Martin!" He corrected, "Mr. Ryan Martin. I'm a mechanic from Orlando, relocating to Miami for a possible new business venture."

"Well, that's believable," Walter cracked up, "Mr. Martin, do you even know how to jump a car off?"

Ryan glared, his voice a low growl, "Yes, dad, I think I can manage."

They all burst into laughter, but Ryan ignored them, heading out and onto the elevator. His bag was packed, and he was ready to go.

"I can do this," He whispered, his eyes on the picture of the girl in his hand, "I can and will do this."

* * *

**Soooo... Whatcha think? Keep it? Toss it? Ideas... thoughts? Tell me what you're thinking! PLEASE don't hold anything back!**

**Chapters won't be this short, promise! Just... getting it started. :) **

**AND, no worries, I have NOT forgotten Motley.. she's my main girl! I'll still be posting 'The Miami Way', just so you know.**

**LOVE YOU GIRLS!  
**


	2. Chapter 1 First Impressions

_**I know, I know... this story doesn't seem deep, but I promise.. It DOES get there. I would call this one a... point A-to-point B type chapter. AND- Hey, you still have no clue what the investigation is about.. ;)**_

_**Read, review, and most of all, ENJOY! **_

_**XoXo**_

* * *

_**Crime and Mistletoe **_

_**Chapter 1- First Impressions**_

"Just wanted to let you know that I've landed," Blair walked briskly through the airport, hurrying to baggage claim, "Yeah, about five or so minutes, I guess."

Listening to her Mother ramble on and on, she had begun to block her out. "Uh huh, well, I'll be there as soon as I can. Yes, I love you too…"

With that she hung up her phone, and grabbed her bags. Quickly exiting the airport, she hailed a cab tossed her bags inside, "Starbucks first… then Prescott Manor, please."

Everyone knew of the place, so the driver just nodded.

Blair had no longer opened her bottle of water, that her phone was buzzing again, "On my way now," She nodded, and nodded, "Going to stop for coffee real quick…"

A frown appeared as her mother squealed, causing Blair to pull the phone away from her ear, tangling it slightly in her caramel curls. "God, yes, Mother. I'm alone. I told you he had to stay in New York. He had… business to tend too."

Blair continued the lies about her non-existent boyfriend, until she finally ended it with yet another one, "Battery's dead, Mom. I'll be there in a few."

And with that, she climbed out of the taxi and made her way into Starbucks.

"I'm just going to grab a quick pick me up or something," Ryan informed, walking into the small shop. "I can't focus without caffeine, H. Promise I'll find her as soon as I finish up here."

Ending the call, he paid for his coffee and moved over to the corner booth. There, he'd work out the details on exactly _how _he was supposed to find a girl he'd never met.

"Excuse me, but you dropped this."

Ryan frowned, not even paying attention to the girl, "My money? Hey, thanks. At least honesty still exists in the world."

"No problem," A soft smile remained on her face, but he wasn't looking. "Um, Merry Christmas."

As she begun to walk off, Ryan gasp as he caught site of her, "Wait, it's you."

Pausing, she stared at him, confused. She wasn't the only one either… the entire shop had gotten quiet. "Me… who?"

"Uh.. Um." He fumbled, "I uh, the girl who found my-" Ryan held up the twenty, faking a smile. "money. Come here."

"O..kay,"

Once she'd sat down, he continued, "Are you really here, alone?"

Eyebrow raised, she responded, "Um, Creepy. I think I'll go now-"

He stopped her before she could stand all the way, "No really. Hold up. You look lonely. No one deserves to be lonely on Christmas."

"That's the best you got," She hesitated, before giggling softly, "Right. Well, Mr…"

"Martin. Ryan Martin."

"Mr. Martin, I think you have a lot to learn about women. Starting with, lame pick up lines… they never work."

"Oh really? That's why you're still sitting her then," He smirked, "Obviously you'd already be gone if they worked-"

"Ha ha," She quipped, in obvious thought, "Listen, I'm going to cut right to the chase. You either say yes, or you say no… but I need a straight answer and I need it now."

"Demanding too, I like it," He motioned, "Go on. I'm listening…"

"I need a boyfriend, for Christmas," Her tone serious, she didn't give him time to respond, "You know, one to take home to meet the parents. They think I'm a complete failure, year after year, and to be honest, I'm fucking sick and tired of it."

His eyes grew wide, as he inaudibly mumbled, "Talk about a Christmas miracle."

"What was that?"

"I said, yes. YES, I'd love to be your Christmas boyfriend," He grinned, with a firm nod, " You just tell me everything I need to know, and I'm all yours."

* * *

"So, I'm not a mechanic, I'm a law school undergrad, striving to become one of the top lawyers in New York." He debriefed one last time, as she led him up the front steps.

"Yes, and your parents have their own law firm," She reach up, straightening his tie, "You look good in a suit, by the way."

"Can't believe I let you talk me into this get up."

"Just for today, Ry. Promise. Now, best smiles, best manors."

They had spent an entire hour and a half preparing for this moment, and apparently, becoming best friends.

"Moment of truth," Ryan whispered, as the knob turned and finally, the door opened.

"Oh, there's my princess-" Kathryn Prescott hugged her daughter tightly, before drifting her eyes to the young man by her side, "And who's this? Prince charming, oh, Ryder, We've heard so much about you."

"Ryan, Mom," Blair cleared her throat, "Ryan Martin."

"Ryan, oh, I'm sorry, I could have sworn you said Ryder…"

"Nope, I said Ryan. It was great to see you, Mom… Now if you'll excuse us," She grabbed his hand, and briskly walked past, in an effort to debrief Ryan about a few more things she'd just remembered.

"Honey, where are you off too? I'm sure your father would love to see you. He's in the study."

"After we get settled in, " She assured, hurrying up the stairs.

"Oh about that-" Kathryn shouted, "Hope you two are keen on sharing a room."

The couple stopped, and stared at each other. "Sharing rooms? I thought you'd be a little more… old fashioned..?"

"Well," the older woman had made it about three steps from the bottom, so she could hear more clearly, "All the rooms besides yours are undergoing renovation. We didn't expect you to bring a guest. I trust you, though; I know you still believe in how you were raised."

Blair shot a nervous smile towards Ryan, feeling herself blush, "I'm twenty-nine, Mother. I hardly doubt you still think I'm a virgin."

And with that, they were up the stairs and headed into her room, which hadn't changed a bit.

"Sorry about that," She offered, sitting her bags down. "Make yourself at home. We'll figure out sleeping arrangements later."

Ryan snickered, "That's alright, Princess. I'd be a virgin too if I grew up in a room like this-"

"Hey," Blair tossed a pillow at his head, "What's wrong with it?"

"Um, it's royal purple," He glanced around, noting all the stuffed animals, "makes me feel like I'm on a bunny ranch in Montana, and…" He pointed to the posters on her door, "Nsync is staring at me… really, Blair?"

"I like the Backstreet Boys more, if that's any consolation,"

"Oh yes, because I'd much prefer those five guys stare at me opposed to these five-"

"Four," She corrected, but he looked confused, "Four Backstreet Boys. Good thing you're a mechanic rather than a detective, huh?"

He laughed, uncomfortable, and simply nodded, "Yeah, funny. No detective here-" When Blair turned her head, he took the moment to roll his eyes.

"Aw, look! Speaking of detectives…" She bent down, picking up a faux badge. "My FBI badge. I thought mom would have tossed this already," Passing it to him, she kept her eyes on it, "I always wanted to be an investigator of some sort. With mom and dad though, the only branch of Law I was allowed to speak of was attorneys."

"An investigator," He smiled, unable to hide it as he met her gaze, "That's kinda hot."

"Kinda? It's super sexy. If I couldn't be one, I always wanted to be WITH one," She paused, noticing the look on his face, "Oh, God. I'm sorry, Ryan. I hardly ever have anyone to talk to… you just… Wow. I'm probably boring you to death. I wish I knew something about auto mechanics…"

"Nah, I'm good," He handed the badge back to her, "I like hearing your stories. You're an interesting person."

"Really, now? Well, so happens, I think the same about you," She winked, "Speaking of, your turn. Tell me what you wanted to be."

"What I… wanted to be," She nodded, and he continued, "I always… had a passion for, um," His eyes traveled her room, where he landed on a poster of a twister in the desert, "weather."

"Oh! A meteorologist! Now THAT _is_ sexy," She smirked, glancing to the same picture, "I always had a burning desire to storm chase, talk about an adrenaline rush."

He nodded, and she stared him down. "Funny, I thought you'd be interested in that as well. Storm chasing…"

"Me? Oh yeah, really would. It's on my bucket list."

"A bad boy like yourself, you'd think you'd just live for danger." She closed the distance between them, and returned his grin.

"Bad boy? You think I'm a bad boy?"

She nodded, and held his gaze,"You look the type. Whether or not you act it, is yet to be determined."

"Oh, you have no idea." He felt her breath against his skin, that's how close she'd gotten.

"Dinner's ready, children." Kathryn called from the hallway. Blair watched as Ryan kept his eyes on her, and took a few steps back.

"You're awesome for doing this, Ryan. Just be yourself, and they'll love you."

"Myself except for my career and ambition in life." He reminded with a wink, as he held out his arm for her to hold onto.

"Let's do this," Blair grasp his arm, and exited the room with a proud, confident grin.

* * *

**_You have to be getting curious as to what it is,__ exactly, that Ryan is investigating. Any ideas? _**

**_You'll have to keep reading to find out... :D  
_**


End file.
